Chronieles of A Crazy Day!
by Mabel2-Sin
Summary: If you want to read something funny then this is for you.


Hi everyone my name is Mabel this is my first time writing something like this so i hope you like it. I wrote this with my friend Victoria so its pretty much about me and her and, well our crazy day! Well i hope you like it enjoy ^-^

By the way there is a word in there that may confuse you but you'll get it once you read it XD ENJOY!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

As Mabel and Vitoria were on there way to the mall, Mabel caught sight of a cat, and her dumb ass ran after it, as Vitoria ran after her. Before Vitoria caught up with her, they were already in a dark dirty alley.

"What the hell Mabel?! Why did you have to run into an alley?"

Mabel took a second to look at her surroundings and she noticed a big difference...

"...I did?"

"Yes you did, you f*****g dumb ass!!!!!!" Victoria smacked her across the head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

"Stop being a baby, lets go!"

"...b-but the kitty?"

"screw the kitty lets go!"

As Victoria began to drag her out of the alley they were ambushed by Foot Ninja. Victoria was suprised but Mabel was confused.

"Ahhhh Victoria your so nice!"

"...What???!!!"

"You threw a surprise ninja slumber party for me , i know you wouldn't forget my b-day!!!"

"YOU RETARD i didn't throw you anything THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US! AND BESIDES ITS NOT YOUR B-DAY!"

"Ohhhh....so there is no party"

"Ugh just kill me now"

The foot ninja leap to attack the girls. Victoria braced for impact and Mabel was humming happy b-day to herself. But Victoria was confused when nothing happened.

"Hey, dudes! Who started the party without me?" announced a orange banded turtle

"So there WAS a party!" exclaimed Mabel

"THERE'S NO PARTY!!" yelled Victoria angrily

Another shadow leapt down, tackling a few more Foot Ninja to the ground, and the grumbles of annoyed brothers came from above...

"Why do they keep DOING that?" the purple banded turtle asked

"We'll never know..." answered the blue banded turtle

Two more shadows joined the battle, and the brawl ended rather quickly. That's when Victoria realized the four were giant talking turtles...For her part, she was frozen in shock, while Mabel ran away, stopped, registered what had happened, and ran back.

"Hi."

"Don't try to understand her...It'll blow your minds..."

"LOOK, VICTORIA!!!!!!!! THEY'RE BIG TURTLES!!!!!!!!! I WANT ONE!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT THAT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...See?"

"O-okay..."

"No scared screams? No fainting? No heart attacks?" The orange-masked turtle asked.

He proceeded to poke Mabel...

"Are you two okay?" he asked

"We're fine." Victoria assured.

"Giant talking turtles don't ring a bell in the 'weird' division?"

"I'm friends with Mabel. I think I'm immune."

"MEOW!" it was the cat from eriler

"KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mabel excided

"Oh God, not again..."

Mabel bolted after the feline, and Victoria started muttering curses under her breath as she ran after her friend AGAIN, leaving four VERY confused turtles behind...

"...Wasn't that a Foot cat?" The blue one inquired.

"They have a cat?" The orange one asked.

"Yes, Mikey...they have a cat..." The purple one answered.

"Do we have ta go 'after 'em?" The red turtle questioned.

"That's the honorable thing to do." Answered the blue one

"Screw it! That chick is crazy!"

"You get to KILL people..." The one called Mikey said in a sing-song voice.

"...How many people?"

"ALL of them."

"...Let's go."

They'd never seen their brother run so fast...The orange turtle snickered behind his hand, grinning.

"I tricked him."

"How?" The purple turtle asked.

"Mabel probably killed them all already. She's super smegle, dudes!"

"...Smegle?" The blue one asked.

"It means 'cool'. MAN get with the times..."

The three turtles followed their eager brother, and stopped when they heard a horrible sound come from the alley below them.

"What the SHELL is that?"

"A wounded cat?"

"A monster?"

They looked down, and three brother's faces turned to dread...

"...She's singing..."

Even tied up, Victoria seemed to be drowning out the horrible noise rather well with her MP3 phone, and she spotted them first...She motioned frantically for them to make a break for it as the turtles spotted the poor Foot Ninja that were still listening to the horrible noise...when Mabel cought sight of them.

"HEY, GUYS!!!!!!!!!"

"Too late..." Victoria muttered.

"WE'RE HAVING A KARAOKE PARTY, BUT THESE GUYS SUCK!!!! THEY JUST TWITCH ON THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY, ORANGE DUDE!!!!!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO SING WITH ME!?!"

The orange turtle jumped down before his brothers could stop him...

"I, the Turtle Titan, shall vanquish thee!!!"

Victoria smacked her forehead with a groan...They glared at each other, electricity passing between them, before Mabel began to sing...

"SO WHAT? I AM A ROCK STAR! I'VE GOT MY ROCK MOVES! AND I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Mikey grinned, opening his mouth as his brother frantically tried to cover their ears...

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE'S IN PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC!"

"...Did he just sing the Barbie song?" Aksed the red one

Mabel gave him a long glare, looking TOTALLY serious...For the first time EVER...

"You are an admirable foe. I shall enjoy defeating you."

The blue turtle jumped down between them, not wanting to hear anymore horrible singing.

"NO! NO more singing!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW...but I wanted to defeat him!"

"You win!"

"Oh...yay!!!"

"LEO!!!! #$%&*%$#"

"...Did Raph teach you that?"

"...MAYBE..."

"RAPH!!!!"

"WHAT?"

The one called Leo untied the two girls, and Mabel glomped him onto his shell...

"MY HERO!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!! LITERALLY!!!!!"

"GET HER OFF!!!!!"

"I'm SO sorry!" Victoria apologized, pulling her friend off the poor turtle.

Victoria apologized to them profusely. When Mabel screamed because she cut her finger with a newspaper.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! MY FINGER"

Victoria knew that baby voice....

"Oh god brace yourself"

"Why its just a paper cut, right?"

"What?! JUST A PAPER CUT, NO LOOK A MY FINGER ITS BLEEDING!!!!" Mabel put her finger to his face to emphasis what she said. "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Victoria went to comfort her friend and used a napkin to stop the bleeding, Leo on the other hand was panicking his shell off.

"Okay okay i'll find you a bandaid!! Don please tell me you have a bandaid?"

"I gave the last one to Raph."

"Raph please?!"

"Sorry , i gave it to Mikey."

"Mikey?"

"yeah i have it?"

"Where?"

"On MY finger!!!"

"..."

"Leo?"

*SMACK*

"Ow that hurt!!!!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"We'd better take them back to the lair...to get her a bandaid."

Raph lifted a manhole cover, and Mabel's eyes widened...

"OOOOOOO, a HOLE!!!"

"...Are ya sure 'bout this, Fearless?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice..."

"We'd better get Mabel a helmet, because I don't want her to get anymore brain damage than she already-." Victoria was cut off

"Mabel, NO!!!!" Yelled Don

Victoria saw her friend jump down the into the hole...

"...Has..."she finished her sentence

They heard a thud on her way DOWN...

"I'M OKAY!!!!"

"She gets a paper cut and overreacts...but she jumps down into a hole ten feet into the earth and she's fine, WTF?"

"Like I said, she'll blow your minds..."

"I ain't goin' down there wit' 'er. I'll kill 'er."

"I'll go!" announced Mikey

The orange-masked turtle jumped down, and there was a slight splashing sound...

"Hey, she really IS okay!!!!!!"

Raph followed his youngest brother, and the other three heard a loud splashing as laughter echoed up to them...Followed by a growl...

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Raph, don't do anything rash!" Leo called down.

"Like SHELL I won't!!!"

As Leo jumped down to protect his orange-banded brother and the girl, the other sighed...

"Guess I'm carrying you, huh?"assumed don

"That would be nice..."

Once Victoria had clambered onto the purple-masked turtle's shell, he jumped down into the darkness. They spotted Leo holding back Raph, who seemed ready to spit flames, as Mikey ran with Mabel down the tunnel like two bats out of hell...

"...Guess they're already playing pranks..." Victoria noted.

Once the red-masked turtle had calmed down, the large section of the group headed down the tunnel after the other two...

"What more could they possibly do?"

"I can take a guess..."

*SPLASH*

"VICTORIA...I'm all WET..."

"And THAT was my guess..."

The four turned the corner, and spotted both Mikey and Mabel in the sewer water...Blank looks...They walked right past them to the hidden door in the sewer wall...

"KARMA." Raph stated with a smirk.

A blur best known as Mabel, followed by another blur known as Mikey, flew through the door once it was open...Splashing everyone with sewer water...

"MIKEY!!!!" Three voices chorused.

"MABEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Victoria shouted, jumping to the ground and marching up to her laughing friend.

"YES?" Mabel asked innocently.

"Dry off before you wet everything!"

"But-!"

"NOW!!!"

Both scrambled to get some towels, and rubbed themselves dry as the others closed the door.

"...Did you just make MIKEY do something?"

"Apparently."

Three wide eyes...

"Thank you SO much..."

Mabel jumped to her feet, wide grin on her face.

"Hi! I'm Mabel, and this is my twin, Victoria!!"

"...WHAT!?!" Three brothers asked in disbelief.

"OOO, OOO!! Can I be a twin, too?!" Mikey asked eagerly.

"No. I don't have a shell."

"We can get one!"

"Really?"

Mabel turned to Leo, and Victoria sighed...

"Leo, can I borrow your shell?"

"Um...you can't. It doesn't come off."

"We can fix that!" Mabel said with an evil smile

"What do you mean-? OW!!! STOP!!! THAT HURTS!!!"

"MABEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mabel stopped trying to rip Leo's shell off...

"Yes?"

"Get off of him right now!!"

"But-!"

"NOW!!!!"

Mabel got off Leo fearing her friends wrath. Victoria went to go sit on the couch, reaching for the remote, when Raph rudely shoved her to the ground and took it himself. Mabel gasped, crossing her arms in order to point at him as Don put a bandaid on her finger.

"You're in TROUBLE..."

"What's she gonna do? Beat me up?"

"...YEAH."

"RIGHT...Look, I'm a highly-trained ninja warrior. I don't think she'd stand a chance."

He was tackled off the couch by a pissed-off Victoria...

"...Maybe you're not as highly-trained as you thought..." Leo muttered.

"Ha ha i told you so!!!!" laughed Mabel

"Hey wait, hold on OW OW OWWWWW HEY I DON'T BEND THAT WAY!!!!!!" yelled Raph in pain

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Mabel was enjoying her-self

"Is he going to be okay?!" Don asked curiously

"Ha ha ha... NO... ha ha"

"Should we help him" asked Leo

"Ha only if you want to end up like him!!!!" Mikey replied.

"Yeah what he said"

While Victoria was pummeling Raph into the ground, Master Splinter stepped out of his room...

"...I do not believe I wish to know..."

"Oooohhhh! MOUSIE!"

She ran after him unnoticed...Until Victoria was done taking out her rage on Raph...

"Are you going to try that again?"

"NO..." Raph whispered in pain and fear.

"Good."

Victoria looked around and noticed that something was missing, it was too quiet....

"uhhhhh wheres Mabel?"

"..."

"Hello i asked you a question"

"Oh uh yeah right, um i think she went with master Splinter..."

"Uh does he have a tail?"

"Yeah, why???"

"Oh god, i'll sit here and pretend like nothing happened!"

"W-what, is that bad come on give us a clue."

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Mabel's scream came from splinters room

Everyone snapped their heads towards Master Splinter's room, and the four turtles bolted for the door...

"You'll regret that!" Victoria called after them.

Slamming the door open, there was an immense silence...

"Isn't he cute?"

A snort of laughter, and Mikey ran back to the couch before the fit of laughter took complete hold...

"...Told you."

"Come on out I want Victoria to see you, your so cute in pink."

"ahhhh, I dont wanna see."

Mabel dragged Splinter out of his room and into the main room. Victoria was trying hard not to laugh. Splinter was dressed in a pink dress, pink ribbons all over his tail, and a crown made of god knows what on his head.

"...I'm s-sorry but... i cant b-breath!!!!! AH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!"

There was a roar laughter through out the whole lair, everyone's laughter echoed through the tunnels. Suddenly Mabels face had a mixture of sadness and rage.....

"Ha ha ha ahhhhh yeah....if i were you guys i would stop laughing."

"Ha ha ha ha ha we cant that's just to funny.." they all said

"Yeah, you wont be laughing for long."

"Ha ha ha w-w-why" asked Raph

~BANG~

"That's why"

Mabel had hit Raph so hard that he flew across the room and banged against the wall...There was a sudden silence. Everyone but Victoria stared at Mabel with wide eyes. It was as if she had walked into the room from the fiery depth of HELL.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO LAUGH, HUH????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"......."

No one dared answer much less breathe....tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I TRIED SO HARD TO MAKE HIM LOOK PRETTY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU MAKE FUN OF MY CREATION!!!!! YOU BUNCH OF MEANIES.!!!!"

Mabel ran to Victoria and cried next to her...Splinter left the room to go change. The turtles were left with a crying Mabel a confrting Victoria and an unconscious Raph.

To be contenued........... soon ^-^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Please if there was something that you liked or didt like coment me so i know what to do for the next chapter i really would help. Thanks for reading it and i look forward to what you have to say.


End file.
